Cry Baby
by bunnyBUC
Summary: Si Mutsumi estuviera enfrente suyo, le diría todo lo que pensaba sobre el problema que había entre Serimura y su amigo de lentes. Sin embargo, cuando lo tuvo enfrente, termino por llorar en su hombro.


**Para aquellos que siguen el manga entenderán mi desesperación por que Junko saque ya la actualización, por eso escribí esto. No les voy a mentir, llore un poco cuando lo escribía.**

 **Ya saben que los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Junko. Si fueran míos jamás dejaría que alguien tan puro como ese hombre sufriera tanto y por basuras como esas.**

 **Advierto que contiene spoilers del manga, esta es mi versión de lo que quiero que pase en el siguiente capítulo, o el algún futuro.**

 **Lamento si encontraron errores y espero que les guste.**

* * *

\- No puedo creer que Mutsumi-Senpai sea capaz de hacer algo como eso. Engañar a su novia de esa forma, pobre Serimura-senpai – murmuraba molesto el joven Shinomiya de camino a la enfermería – Si yo fuera el novio de Senpai, jamás la dejaría. Aunque…

 _\- Debiste ser más considera con él, eres su novia._

\- Igarashi- senpai tenga razón – susurra deteniendo sus pasos – De todas formas Senpai fue muy lejos - dice retomando sus pasos, negándose a estar de acuerdo con Igarashi

Las cosas parecían empeorar más que mejorar con el paso del tiempo. Antes de ayer la amiga de Kae les explico a Igarashi y a Nana cuando le preguntaron por la ausencia de esta, que el día anterior ella fue a su casa y tuvo una charla seria en donde la hizo reaccionar sobre sus sentimientos hacia Asuma, ella lo llamó para decírselos pero fue el amigo de lentes quien contesto para decirle que estaba ocupado y luego colgar. Luego de preguntar un poco obtuvieron lo que necesitaban, que Asuma Mutsumi estaba de viaje con un club por una competencia, club al que pertenecía Yashiro, incluso fue él quien hizo pidió para que el moreno los acompañara. Que él respondiera el celular en vez de su dueño daba una clara afirmación de que estaban juntos, luego de eso ya no se supo más de él y los ánimos de Serimura comenzaron a decaer de nuevo.

Todos intentaban animarla diciéndole cosas como que era imposible que Mutsumi la llegara a engañar de esa forma, aunque algunos comenzaban a dudarlo. Como Nishima, que era traicionada por sus instintos fujoshi dejándose llevar por las posibles situaciones que hubieran tenido esos dos o un tímido Hayato que no olvidaba lo que había visto en el club de historia.

\- Me gustaría tenerlo en frente, ahora mismo para decirle un par de cosas… ¡Mutsumi- Senpai! – algún dios parece escucharlo porque cuando abre la puerta se lo encuentra sentado en la cama de la enfermería- ¿Q-qué está haciendo?

\- ¿Shinomiya-kun? – pregunta al verlo en la puerta – Lo lamento, pero cuando entre no había nadie y solo vine a buscar unas vendas – explica con una sonrisa.

Tenía las mangas arremangadas por lo que era fácil ver las vendas en sus brazos, tenía algunos golpes en el rostro y en su mano derecha sostenía un pañuelo.

\- ¡¿Qué pasó?!¡¿Estás bien?! – los nervios lo abandonaron y se acercó rápidamente hasta el mayor, no por nada era ayudante de enfermería.

\- Estoy bien, intenté ayudar a un gato a bajar de un árbol pero estaba muy asustado así que intente subir pero al final me caí. No es tan grave, el árbol no era muy alto– dice pero el kohai parece ignorarlo y toma sus brazos buscando más heridas alrededor.

\- Deberías tener más cuidado ¡la próxima vez llama a los bomberos o algo! Eso fue muy peligroso ¿y si te hacías un daño severo? – lo regaña como si fuera su madre. - - No puede dejar de ser amable ni un solo momento, pensaba enfadado – Mira, tienes raspones en la cara. Quédate ahí – Mutsumi solo asiente ante la orden. El noruego se acercó a una alacena y sacó de su bolsillo una llave para abrirla, dentro de esta habían varias vendas y medicamentos.

\- Increíble Shinomiya –kun, pensé que solo la enfermera podía abrir esos cajones.

\- Ella me tiene mucha confianza por eso me dio una copia de su llave, después de todo soy su mejor asistente – responde con orgullo.

Ya con un par de vendas, alcohol y algo de algodón, regresa con el moreno y comienza a tratarlo.

\- Su piel es muy suave – piensa avergonzado cuando su dedos rozan la piel de su mejilla sin querer. - Lo siento - murmura al ver la cara que pone cuando pasa el algodón mojado en alcohol.

\- Esta bien, solo arde un poco.

Ni uno de los menciona más nada. Al terminar, mira con una sonrisa orgullosa su excelente trabajo terminado, no había casi ni un rastro de los anteriores golpes. Mutsumi se lo agradece con una sonrisa.

\- No fue nada…espera ¡Eso es sangre! – grita mirando el pañuelo que aún se encuentra en las manos del moreno.

\- Ah sí, me sangraba la nariz pero ya se detuvo no te preocupes – explica con la atención puesta sobre el pañuelo con manchas rojas.

Hayato se asusta pensado que el golpe fue más serio de lo que pensaba, ve como el mayor se levanta pero él lo detiene obligándolo a quedarse sentado nuevamente.

\- Espere Mutsumi-senpai, la enfermera volverá en cualquier momento. Por favor deje que lo revise, puede que los golpes hayan sido más serios de lo que pensaba, si dijo que le sangraba la nariz significa...

\- Dije que estoy bien – Shinomiya se sorprende pues nunca lo había escuchado alzar así el tono de su voz antes – Mi nariz comenzó a sangrar de camino a la enfermería – su tono vuelve a ser tranquilo, inlcuso parece que esta avergonzado por su anterior comportamiento. Mira sus rodillas como recordando algo, el pelo cae en su rostro impidiendo que se le vean sus ojos, luego de un corto silencio dice – Cuando era pequeño me sangraba la nariz al estresarme, debe ser eso. Yo…de seguro son los exámenes, estamos llegando a fin de año, aún tengo que escoger al nuevo presidente del club de Historia y …

\- ¿Esto es por Serimura- Senpai? – más que una pregunta sonaba a una afirmación. A Shinomiya no le importa lo irrespetuoso o metido que pude haber sonado, la única vez que vio a Mutsumi alterado fue cuando discutió con Kae en la convención y luego de lo que le contó, cualquiera se sentiría estresado si descubrías que tu novia, la cual prefiere a un dibujito antes que a ti, negarte una cita para al final encontrártela con tu amigo sin decírtelo. Incluso una persona tan amable como él debe tener sus límites pensó.

\- Yo no – Asuma intenta levantarse nuevamente pero el menor lo agarra de los hombros y lo obliga a estar sentado, el mayor le agarra las muñecas con la intención de apartarlas.

\- ¿Por Yashiro-senpai? – Shinomiya recuerda al chico de lentes y le parece extraño que no esté a su lado, un silencio incómodo los envuelve ya que Mutsumi se negaba a responder o a apartar la mirada del piso. No quería tentar su suerte, pero tenía que hacer la pregunta que venía a todos carcomiendo hace días - ¿Paso algo con Yashiro- senpai cuando estaban de viaje Mutsumi-senpai?

La tensión pareció aumentar en la habitación, el silencio era cortado por el sonido de las manecillas del reloj. Shinomiya estaba ansioso, su corazón latía como loco, pensaba que sería oído por el otro quién aún no soltaba sus manos ni tampoco lo veía.

Pasaban los minutos y ni uno hablaba o se movía, el chico de primero comenzó a ponerse nervioso y pensaba que realmente fue una mala idea preguntar. Quiso decir algo para remediarlo o para acabar con ese silencio tan incómodo pero las temblorosas manos del mayor, que aún estaban sosteniendo las suyas, comenzaron a preocuparlo.

\- ¿Senpai?- pregunta temeroso. El agarre en sus muñecas comienza a aflojarse hasta que las suelta y caen sobre sus piernas – Eh por favor olvide lo que dije, fui un entrometido. Yo no debí…

\- Me beso- confiesa tan bajo que si no fuera por su cercanía de ambos jamás lo hubiera escuchado.

\- L-l-lo b-beso – repite el de ojos verdes sintiendo sus mejillas arder.

\- Me dijo que le gustaba, desde hace tiempo. Que no soportaba verme triste por Serimura-san, por alguien que no tomaba en serio mis sentimientos. Me dijo que debía pensar en dejarla – Quizás en otro momento Shinomiya estaría feliz de escuchar esas palabras. Pensaría que tenía otra oportunidad, pero esta vez se sentía ¿decepcionado? y triste, no lo entendía, pero no estaba feliz - Le pedí que me dejara solo para pensarlo…- Las manos que estaban sobre su regazo comenzaron a apretar fuertemente la tela de sus pantalones, su espalda se encorvó eso hizo que su castaño cabello tapara todo su rostro – Pero… - Shinomiya se preocupó al ver su cuerpo temblar levemente, cuando se inclinó un poco comenzó a ver pequeñas gotas de sangre que manchaban su verde uniforme.

\- ¡Senpai! – grito preocupado mientras tomaba su rostro con ambas manos y lo levantaba. Su cara se contrajo al ver el rostro del mayor, un pequeño hilo de sangre bajaba por su nariz mientras sus ojos, que siempre se veían tan tranquilos y alegres, estaban desesperados e inundados por lágrimas que no paraban de brotar.

\- Ya no sé qué hacer- Sus ojos, que apenas podían mantenerse abiertos, lo miraban transmitiéndole toda esa tristeza y angustia que tenía. Hayato no soportó más ver esa expresión así que pasa sus brazos por el cuello del castaño y lo atrae hacia él formando un abrazo en donde intenta transmitirle todo eso que sus palabras no pueden.

El cuerpo del menor de los Mutsumi se tensa pero a los pocos minutos se relaja, incluso levanta sus temblorosas manos hasta quedar en la espalda de su compañero y aferrarse a la tela de su uniforme como si su vida dependiera de eso. Shinomiya aprieta el agarre cuando los sollozos comienzan a ser más audibles, siente su cuello y parte de su hombro húmedo por culpa de las lágrimas de su amigo.

Lleva una de sus manos hasta la cabeza de Asuma y comienza a acariciarla suavemente, recordaba que su madre hacía lo mismo cuando él lloraba en sus brazos de pequeño.

Era la primera vez que se le presentaba una situación como esa y se sentía impotente porque no sabía qué hacer, quería decirle algo como "Todo está bien" pero las palabras no le salían, aparte que si habría su boca estaba seguro que soltaría el llanto que intentaba contener. Oh si, Shinomiya era una persona muy sensible.

Le angustiaba tanto ver a Asuma de esa forma, tan indefenso y triste, aferrándose al él como si fuera su salvavidas.

 _Ya no se qué hacer_

Ni él sabía que estaba haciendo. Lo único que quería era volver a ver esa sonrisa en su amable rostro y esos cálidos ojos cafés que te transmitían paz y te decían "No te preocupes"

\- Se supone que eres tú el que sabe sobre esta cosas – piensa al recordar todos esos momentos en los que Mutsumi interrumpía con su cálida sonrisa trayendo paz y esperanza al grupo ante cualquier pelea o problema que tuvieran, como si de un ángel se tratara.

Corrección, él era un ángel.

Sus ojos verdes se inundaron de lágrimas al recordar ese tiempo en el que todos aún se sentaban juntos a comer – Hayato no llores, se supone que tú eres el que tiene que dar apoyo – Se recriminaba internamente pero era inútil, él también estaba triste porque con todo lo que estaba pasando el grupo poco a poco comenzaba a desmoronarse.

 _Al final ambos terminan por desahogarse en el hombro del otro._

\- Yo sólo quiero que podamos volver a sentarnos todos juntos en el almuerzo. Estar todos juntos de nuevo - confiesa con la voz rota.

Asuma se separa levemente para mirar su rostro, sin embargo era el turno de Shinomiya de huir de su mirada. Observaba la pared o cualquier otra parte con el ceño fruncido reteniendo las lágrimas y las mejillas rojas.

Pone su mano sobre la cabeza del kohai y acaricia algunos mechones levemente.

\- Gracias Shinomiya-kun- El chico de primero por fin lo mira directamente a los ojos y se sorprende, no por los ojos hinchados o el rastro de lágrimas secas, sino por la enorme y sincera sonrisa que tenía. Y sus ojos, que lo miran fijamente, se encuentran más brillantes de lo que recordaba jamás haberlos visto antes.

Le devuelve la sonrisa, aunque su corazón le estuviera latiendo fuertemente, su rostro comenzaba a arderle, sus manos empezaban a sudar y las piernas le temblaban tanto por estar mucho tiempo en la misma posición como por otra cosa que no sabía explicar. Se sentía realmente feliz de ver esa sonrisa de nuevo en su rostro.

Eso que quería decirle antes de entrar a la enfermería pasa al olvido, en estos momentos en lo único que pensaba era en lo lindo que era poder verlo feliz nuevamente y que quién sea que él escogiera, debía mantener esa pura sonrisa porque definitivamente quería que siguiera ahí siempre y jamás tener que volver a ver esa cara tan triste de nuevo.

\- Estoy seguro que las cosas mejoraran a partir de ahora.

* * *

Aaaah mi corazón va a explotar. No les miento cuando les digo que lloré, aunque quizás se deba a que estaba escuchando el soundtrack de Tokyo Ghoul cuando escribía esto.

Mi alma anhela que ese hombre sea feliz, es un martirio verlo sin su hermosa sonrisa.

Sinceramente no me cae ni Kae ni Yashiro, ambos actuaron de forma egoísta, una es una inmadura estúpida y el otro es un aprovechado oportunista, y lo lastimaron. Sin embargo, Asuma ama a Kae, para mi desgracia, ella lo hace feliz y yo quiero verlo feliz por eso soy #TeamKae. Me siento como esas madres que no les agrada la novia de su hijo pero la apoya porque a su hijo la hace feliz.

Por si no lo han notado (? shipeo muy fuerte a Senpai con el shota, pero se que esto esta más muerto por culpa de Nana pero se vale soñar.


End file.
